New Perspective
by lightning244
Summary: This is a story about my clans. Heather clan, Sand clan, Wave clan Flame clan and even Star clan and i want you to help me write it   I want this to be interactive so you can help make the story
1. Introduction

Hello I'll be writing a story about my clans (Heather clan, Sand clan, Wave clan and Flame clan) and I need your help. Would you like to help me write it (I'll credit you for what you write and help with). Then email me at (if you do I'll tell you plots and things you might need to know). It would also be nice if you could send me some writing of your about a cat doesn't have to be one of mine it could be one you make up or a cat from the book(only if you want to-would help if you did).If you don't want to write it with me I still need your help, to help me make and name new kits, give apprentices warrior names, pick a warrior to mentor apprentices, to help me make plots and to tell me which cats you like and don't like, you can just leave a review and let me know.

We will be writing so you can see the story from ever clans' point of view (including Star clans). I thought this would be an interesting idea because you can see how different clans live and how they deal with things and what secrets they hide.

I want this to be interactive so you can help make the story

Thanks

Lightning


	2. Note

Sorry you couldn't see my email address its .

By the way I also need help making Star Clan

So just leave a review telling me

Name:

Rank:

Appearance:

Gender:

Clan:

How they died:

Kin:

Other:

Here's some cat I already have in star clan:

Name: Basiltail

Rank: Warrior/Nursing Queen

Appearance: Golden-brown she-cat green eyes

Gender: She-cat

Clan: Heather Clan

How they died: she died before giving birth to her kits. She was killed when fox's attacked their camp

Kin: Foxwhisker (brother), Tigerstripe (brother)-Star clan

Other: she was mates with Greyfoot

Name: Tigerstripe

Rank: Warrior

Appearance: Ginger tabby tom dark black stripes green eyes

Gender: Tom

Clan: Heather clan

How they died: he died protecting the clan from fox's that attacked their camp

Kin: Foxwhisker (brother), Basiltail (sister)-star clan

Other: may have fallen in love with Cinderstar before he died

Name: Valleykit

Rank: Kit

Appearance: Light brown tabby tom brown stripes amber eyes

Gender: Tom

Clan: Wave Clan

How they died: He was born dead

Kin: Brownkit (brother), Shrewkit (brother), Thistlekit (brother) Pebblepelt (mother), Brackenface (father)


	3. Note 2

Well since you can see my email address just tell me when you review or inbox me


	4. Heather Clan

Heather Clan

Heather clan live in the forest, they share a border with Wave clan and Sand clan

Leader-Cinderstar: Grey she-cat white chest, jaw and paws light blue eyes

Deputy-Blizzardfur: Stormy white tom with brown spots and dark blue eyes

Medicine cat-Foxwhisker: Dark ginger tom with black ears, white paws and green eyes

Medicine cat apprentice- None

Warriors-

Greyfoot: Grey tabby tom with black tail and amber eyes

Apprentice: Rainpaw

Swoopingwing: Black and white she-cat with pale blue eyes

Cloudface: Snowy white she-cat with misty grey eyes

Apprentice: Webpaw

Jaggedclaw: Brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

Oakfall: Dark brown tabby tom with two lighter brown paws pale brown eyes

Dawnspot: Light golden she-cat brown stripes brown eyes

Blazepelt: Dark ginger tom white chest blue eyes

Cherrytail: Ginger she-cat white paws, underbelly and tip of tail green eyes

Apprentice: Creepingpaw

Mudpelt: brown tabby tom one white paw blue eyes

Apprentice: Thornpaw

Birchfur: Grey tabby tom white jaw, chest and paws dark amber eyes

Apprentice: Sorrelpaw

Duskmoon: Pale brown tom amber eyes

Flightwing: Grey tabby she-cat flecks of darker grey pale blue eyes

Apprentices-

Webpaw: Black and white tom green eyes

Rainpaw: Grey tabby tom very pale blue eyes

Creepingpaw: Pale grey (almost white) tom with darker grey patches green eyes

Thornpaw: Brown and ginger tabby she-cat brownish amber eyes

Sorrelpaw- Small tortoiseshell she-cat amber eyes

Nursing Queens-

Rosie: Small golden she-cat blue eyes

Snowberry: White she-cat pink nose pale blue eyes

Mossheart: Tall tortoiseshell and white she-cat amber eyes

Addertongue: Jet black she-cat dark green eyes

Kits-

Redkit: Ginger tom with darker stripes light amber eyes

Midnightkit: Jet black she-cat green eyes

Lilykit: Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat blue eyes

Mountainkit: White tom with grey patches amber eyes

Gorsekit: Pale grey she-cat blue eyes

Eclipsekit: Black tom white patch round one eye dark green eyes

Sootkit: Black she-cat grey paws and legs blue eyes

Greenkit: Brown tabby tom green eyes

Elders-

Stormleaf: Grey tom white paws and underbelly amber eyes

Mousefoot: Dark brown she-cat green eyes

Tanglepelt: Brown tabby tom grey eyes

Wildfur: Ginger and white she-cat pale green eyes

Mates:

Oakfall X Snowberry

Jaggedclaw X Rosie

Mudpelt X Mossheart

Smokecloud X Addertongue

Birchfur X Flightwing

Blizzardfur X Dawnspot

Mothers:

Rosie: Mountainkit, Greenkit

Snowberry: Redkit, Midnightkit, Gorsekit

Mossheart: Lilykit

Addertongue: Sootkit, Eclipsekit


	5. Sand Clan

Sand Clan

Sand Clan lives in the marsh under the pine trees. They share a border with Heather Clan and Flame Clan.

Leader- Reedstar: Jet black tom with green eyes

Deputy- Cobraheart: Brown tabby tom with striking dark green eyes

Medicine cat- Sparrowfur: Fluffy light brown tom with blue eyes

Medicine apprentice- Harepaw: White she-cat light brown patches hazel brown eyes

Warriors-

Windpelt: Grey tabby she-cat white paws green eyes

Tallbird: Tall brown tom black spots pale blue eyes

Shademask: White she-cat black patch across eyes and ears green eyes

Beachtail: Sandy ginger tom pale ginger stripes blue eyes

Honeydapple: Creamy colour she-cat one blue eye one green eye

Apprentice: Hazelpaw

Nightfur: Black tom white tipped tail amber eyes

Darkcloud: Dark grey tom black stripes dark blue eyes

Jadeeye: Beautiful white and grey she-cat jade green eyes

Apprentice: Burningpaw

Otterdive: Golden and white tom pale green eyes

Runningclaw: Brown and black tom amber eyes

Apprentice: Bramblepaw

Pouncefoot: Ginger she-cat with white spots green eyes

Leopardleap: Golden tom big black spots brown-amber eyes

Apprentices-

Hazelpaw: Small white and brown she-cat hazel brown eyes

Burningpaw: Ginger tom one black paw and leg flaming amber eyes

Bramblepaw: Brown tabby tom black stripes very pale green eyes

Nursing Queens-

Mistynight- Dark grey almost black she-cat dark amber eyes

Mysterygaze: Small dark fluffy black she-cat with golden-green eyes

Brindlepelt: Brown tabby she-cat green eyes

Kits-

Hawkkit: Ginger-brown tom green eyes

Sunkit: Pale golden (almost white) she-cat green eyes

Coalkit: Black she-cat ginger paw and dark amber eyes

Songkit: Small brown tabby she-cat blue eyes

Breezekit: Black tom green eyes

Frostkit: White she-cat grey paws and tail grey eyes

Elders-

Berryfoot: White tom brown stripes amber eyes

Moletail: Tall brown tom white underbelly green eyes

Mates:

Reedstar X Brindlepelt

Darkcloud X Mysterygaze

Otterdive X Mistynight

Tallbird X Windpelt

Mothers:

Mistynight: Sunkit, Frostkit

Mysterygaze: Coalkit, Hawkkit

Brindlepelt: Songkit, Breezekit


	6. Wave Clan

Wave Clan

Wave clan live by the stream that runs through their territory. They share a border with Heather clan and Flame clan.

Leader- Robinstar: Brown tabby tom with ginger paws and chest blue eyes

Deputy- Poppyspot: Ginger she-cat with white chest and tip of tail green eyes

Medicine cat- Meadowbreeze: small grey she-cat with golden eyes

Medicine cat apprentice- Toadpaw: Black tom brown paws and tip of tail green eyes

Warriors-

Littlestep: Small white tom blue eyes

Stripedcreek: Small tortoiseshell she-cat blue eyes

Apprentice: Wolfpaw

Ravenfeather: Black tom white jaw amber eyes

Rosefur: Dark ginger she-cat black stripes green eyes

Talonclaw: Brown tom ginger stripes amber eyes

Apprentice: Ebonypaw

Rowenpelt: Reddish ginger tom with long claws amber eyes

Brakenface: Golden brown tom with flecks of black golden-green eyes

Pinefoot: white tom one brown paw dark green eyes

Brooktail: Very small brown tabby she-cat green eyes

Tawnyfoot: Brown-ginger she-cat dark blue eyes

Skyfur: Tall grey tabby she-cat pale blue eyes

Echopelt: Black tom blue eyes

Apprentices-

Wolfpaw: Grey tabby tom black paws golden eyes

Ebonypaw: Black she-cat amber eyes

Nursing Queens-

Pebblepelt: Pale brown-ginger she-cat green eyes

Icefur: Black and white she-cat icy blue eyes

Kits-

Shrewkit: Brown tom amber eyes

Thistlekit: White with black stripes tom green eyes

Brownkit: Brown tabby tom flecks of golden green eyes

Cliffkit: creamy white tom blue eyes

Whitekit: white she-cat golden-amber eyes

Elders-

Ashsmoke: Grey darker grey patches to green eyes

Mapletail: Ginger with black spots she-cat with amber eyes

Mates:

Ravenfeather X Icefur

Brakenface X Pebblepelt

Robinstar X Rosefur

Mothers:

Pebblepelt: Shrewkit, Thistlekit, Brownkit

Icefur: Cliffkit, Whitekit


	7. Flame Clan

Flame Clan

Flame clan lives in the small bushes and hills. They share a border with Sand clan and Wave clan.

Leader- Goldenstar: golden brown tom with white paws green eyes

Deputy- Bluetail: Grey-blue tom amber eyes

Medicine cat- Oceanpool: Dark grey she-cat green eyes

Medicine cat apprentice- None

Warriors-

Bloomclaw: Tortoiseshell and white she-cat bright green eyes

Apprentice: Trickypaw

Splashfur: Grey tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Dapplepelt: Small golden and black she-cat with a dappled pelt big brown-amber eye

Apprentice: Lightningpaw

Leafheart: Brown tabby tom with a white chest green eye

Branchclaw: Dark brown tom with black stripes amber eyes

Ivyfur: White she-cat with grey spots green eyes

Yelloweye: Tall grey tom with fiery amber-yellow eyes

Lightenfire: Ginger tom with a black chest blue eyes

Apprentice: Spiderpaw

Sleetrain- light grey tom with spots of white aqua eyes

Apprentice: Emberpaw

Marshshadow: Black brown and white tom with blue eyes

Lavenderflower: Pale grey she-cat with usual grey eyes they almost look violet

Apprentices-

Trickypaw: Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes

Spiderpaw: Black tom with bright blue eyes

Emberpaw: Pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Lightningpaw: Pale golden tom with brown stripes and golden-brown eyes

Nursing Queens-

Palenose: Pale grey she-cat with a pale grey nose green eye

Rivertail: Grey tabby she-cat blue eyes

Kits-

Wishingkit: White she-cat with ginger patches green eyes

Thunderkit: Golden tom brown stripes and paws pale amber eyes

Shadowkit: Dark grey almost black tom light green eyes

Cavekit: Very dark brown tom with a light brown chest amber eyes

Moonkit: Pale grey she-cat black stripes blue eyes

Elders-

Seawave: Pale grey she-cat blue eyes

Flowerfur: Golden she-cat ginger spots green eyes

Muddypelt: Pale brown tabby tom white paws and underbelly green eyes (former deputy)

Mates:

Leafheart X Palenose

Branchclaw X Rivertail

Yelloweye X Ivyfur

Bluetail X Bloomclaw

Mothers:

Palenose: Thunderkit, Shadowkit

Rivertail: Wishingkit, Moonkit, Cavekit


End file.
